


obsession.

by escalon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fencing, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: Obsession (EXO), X-EXO, baëkhyun has identity issues, but again it isnt really mentioned, but its not accurate at all, or technical, they just have swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escalon/pseuds/escalon
Summary: tiny thing based on baeks scenes in obsession
Kudos: 10





	obsession.

When Baëkhyun twirls his rapier deftly in his hands, when he loosens his grip and lets it drag across the stone floor, gives the Other one a moment to rest, to catch his breath, before he swipes again, merciless, reckless - that is when he knows, truly, to his core, that this is what he was made for. It’s a creeping feeling, like something coming up from inside him, a spider in his throat when he points a blade at him, holds his sabre to the Original’s neck. It isn’t easy, obviously, they’re almost perfect replicas of each other, épées scraping together, Baëkhyun’s doppelganger - and he IS the doppelganger - matching his strikes with milliseconds to spare. The shrill cry of metal across metal rings in Baëkhyun’s ears, repeating in time like a metronome, a song, the rhythmic ticking of a bomb. It syncs with the pumping of his blood, puts an adrenaline in him that yanks him off the ground into a flying leap, his whole being illuminated with the want - the NEED - to kill Baekhyun, to prove himself superior. 

He’s staring at him behind the mask, he can tell, brown eyes into crazed green ones, and Baëkhyun wishes for a moment that he could see the terror etched into them, determination both steely and foolish plastered on his face. It’s pathetic, and so Baëkhyun barks a laugh at the thought, teeth bared. He’s so caught up in the image, eyes squeezed shut with glee, that it gives Baekhyun the opportunity to slash a line across Baëkhyun’s face. For a moment he’s halted by this. It was sudden, unexpected, but the way the weaker one stutters on his feet when Baëkhyun steps closer confirms that it was a fluke. He raises a hand to the thin wound, stares up into the mask through his eyelashes, and distantly hears his chain hit the ground. 

He’d been cut precisely there, it seemed. It must have been fate.

The irony of this splits a grin across his face again, pulls dangerous, raucous, feverish laughter out of him, and he slashes once more. He was made for this.


End file.
